


Apples to Apples

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Garcia share a lighthearted moment on a serious plane ride.</p>
<p>Allusions to future episode 6x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples to Apples

JJ smiles to herself as she opens the small fridge on the jet and sees its contents: a single pancake in a Ziploc bag. On top of the pancake stood a container of key lime yogurt and on top of that, an apple. Reid is known to pack strange lunches, but these are all labeled with Garcia's name.

It's taken some getting used to, seeing Garcia on flights, her wardrobe toned down, knowing the particulars of JJ's former position. And Ashley, the Academy girl, who is so quiet JJ does not know what to make of her. And this case...

She hadn't needed to think twice before agreeing to come back. In fact, she silently prayed for it during every day of her new job. When Hotch calls, JJ is ready.

This case is really bad. No one is smiling. There is tension and everyone is nervous. Emily isn't here and that's a hard truth to swallow. Nothing is as they thought it was. She has to be careful not to think about it to closely or her head will start to spin. So, she takes a breath. She slows everything down. Honestly, her head is already spinning. She is so happy to be with everyone again, to see them and it seems unnatural the such joy should coexist with so much sorrow.

All the same, it feels like home.

JJ finds herself going out of her way to initiate interactions between herself and her team, because who knows how long this case will last?

She sees Garcia eyeing her, and JJ turns away and sneaks the apple, taking a big bite and then turning to smile when Garcia is upon her, the usual sweet expression replaced by an undeniable irritation.

"Really? You're eating my apple?"

JJ smirks and shakes her head. "Nope. I'm eating _my_ apple."

Garcia leans closer to inspect the contents of the fridge. She turns back around and crosses her arms. "Really, Jen? I'm starving and this case is horrific in a special way, and we're all worried about Emily, and you're _eating my lunch_? Can't you cut a girl a little slack? I didn't pack any chocolate because I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and that is making me very crabby right now."

Because Garcia looks uncharacteristically close to tears, JJ decides not to prolong this. She reaches in her own lunch and produces a large cappuccino truffle chocolate bar.

Wordlessly, JJ extends it to her friend. "Truce?" she asks softly.

And just like that, Garcia's negativity melts away and she smiles. "I totally love you right now. You know that, right?"

JJ laughs and they both catch Hotch subtlely motioning them to rejoin the team.

Under her breath, JJ whispers, "You don't really like apples, do you?"

Garcia wrinkles her nose. "I'll take chocolate any day. Thanks, Jaje. We missed you."

JJ blinks. She can't quite pinpoint when they stopped talking about lunch and started talking about her, but JJ finds she doesn't mind. She takes Garcia's hand and squeezes.

"Miss you guys, too."


End file.
